


To Babysit a Brat

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is a brat, Buckys blankie, Diapers, Loki babysits, M/M, Pepper helps Loki, caregiver loki, caregiver steve, cg/lb, messy diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve’s gone on a mission. As one of the “good guys” Loki says he’ll look after Bucky for the day. He may have met his match....or maybe Bucky has.





	To Babysit a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Messy diaper mentioned and Loki reacts to it.

Loki Laufeyson stood, legs slightly apart, arms crossed. He gave the super soldier in front of him a look that would make most men quail.

Bucky, however, wasn’t quailing, or quivering; hell, he wasn’t even a little scared to be stared down by the god of mischief.

Loki frowned a little. “What’s wrong with you?”

Bucky shrugged. “Probably a lot of things. Steve always says I’m a handful. And he’s my government appointed caregiver. Which means he chose to look after me.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “You’re this difficult for Steve?”

Bucky shook his head. “Way worse. I’m being good.”

Loki laughed. “Good??....wait. You’re serious?”

Bucky smiled brightly. 

Loki considered that for a moment. “What does he do when you won’t behave??”

“He has ways of making me behave.” Bucky flashed his sitter a shit eating grin and took off running through the apartment. He’d been running around for twenty minutes.

Loki stood there a moment. Steve had mentioned that Bucky shouldn’t have any sugar.

He’d thought Steve was over exaggerating. He’d given Bucky some candy to get cooperation earlier.He realized now Steve wasn’t being overprotective. Bucky was hyper and out of control. Damn! How was he going to get him to sit down?

Steve had told him if necessary he could putBucky in his time out corner. He couldn’t even get a hold of him! At least, not without using some magic. Thor had told him, no magic! None!! 

Loki sighed and went to find his charge. Why had he agreed again to watch Bucky for Steve? Oh yeah...because he was a “good guy” now and the Avengers were off on some mission. “Bucky! Where are you?”

He gave up after a few minutes and sat in the kitchen.

Bucky wasn’t completely irresponsible, right? He was an adult, albeit somewhat brain damaged and dealing with issues because of the abuse Hydra had put him through. He hadn’t realized that the government had actually appointed him a caregiver. That put things in a different light. 

Loki felt bad for the guy. It wasn’t easy coming back from that kind of abuse. Still, he was regretting that he’d told Steve he’d babysit.

How hard could it be?? He’d thought. Steve just didn’t like leaving Bucky on his own for any great length of time. He’d thought.... 

Thor had, after the fact, also mentioned that he would have to change diapers. He had said “Absolutely not!!”

Thor had shrugged. “He’s not toilet trained. Pepper can help you when she’s around.” 

So here was Loki, the one who was _SUPPOSED_ to be causing mischief, looking after Steve Rogers’ brat. At least he hadn’t changed any diapers yet. Nor was he going to if he could help it! Being responsible was his least favourite thing ever.

Bucky came into the room suddenly, kind of sidling sneakily, his eyes big and gnawing his lip, looking guilty as sin.

“What’d you do?” Loki asked immediately, staring at him, trying to read his face.

Bucky pursed his lips and blushed a little. “Had an accident,” he mumbled quietly.

“What?” Loki asked impatiently, “You broke something?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not that kind.”

Loki sniffed a little. No frickin way... Steve had warned him to keep on top of Bucky to use the toilet. He didn’t know the first thing about potty training! Steve had to be kidding. He thought Bucky would say something...

Bucky just stood there, head down, waiting for Loki to take the next step.

”Did you.....” Loki looked at him. What language did you use with a brain damaged adult who’d just messed himself? “Do you have a stinky diaper?” He cringed at his own words. This was so far beneath him! 

Bucky was hiding behind his hair. He nodded slightly. “I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

Loki had never in his life changed a diaper. He wasn’t real eager to start now. He took his phone out. Damn. He couldn’t text Rogers. They’d only been gone two hours.

He texted Thor. “Uh....the soldier crapped his pants. What now??”

First Thor sent back a laughing emoji and then said, “You didn’t take him to the bathroom?”

Loki sent him a middle finger. “How the hell was I supposed to know?”

He was sure Thor was still laughing at him when he sent back, “You’ve gotta change him.” 

“Absolutely not!” Loki answered. “Surely there’s another option.”

Thor called him. “Loki! You must! He will get a rash otherwise.”

Loki kept his voice low. “Why did you not tell me these things beforehand! You knew I would be at a disadvantage.”

Thor laughed. “It’s good for you to learn. I have to go.”

Loki hung up and then took Bucky to his bedroom motioning to the floor. He looked distastefully at the soggy, smelly diaper.“I think you can shower. Now.”

“I don’t want to shower!” Bucky protested loudly, moving to get up.

Being a demi god did have its privileges when it came to babysitting bratty super soldiers apparently. 

He simply picked the squirming, yelling man child up and carried him to the bathroom where he dropped him into the tub, none too gently.

Bucky yelled at him in Russian and Loki smiled. “Get undressed. I’m turning the water on.”

Bucky threw his T-shirt forcefully at Loki.

The demi god gingerly removed the diaper.

Gagging and choking, he showered Bucky off, making sure he was clean. “Okay. You’re done. Do you need to sit on the toilet now? I would like to never repeat this experience again!”

Bucky glowered at him. “No! I don’t like going potty!”

Loki rolled his eyes then said, “Fine. Get dressed.”

“I need help,” Bucky said with a pout, shivering. “You’re so mean!”

Loki laughed. “You haven’t seen anything yet, man child.”

Bucky shot him a squinty eyed, angry look. “Neither have you!”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me?”

Bucky lay on the bed, waiting. He didn’t respond to Loki’s question. Just looked at his sitter mutinously. 

After several tries, Loki finally managed to get Bucky’s diaper on straight and Bucky put on his sweats and a T-shirt. 

“I’m hungry,” he announced.

“It’s only 10:00,” Loki argued.

“Snack!” Bucky shot back loudly. 

Loki growled at him but took him to the kitchen.

“Cookies?” Bucky asked with a cheeky grin.

Loki shook his head. “No way.”

Bucky looked askance at the cored apple that Loki handed him. “I don’t want an apple.”

“Eat the damn apple!” Loki exploded.

Bucky crossed his arms and set his jaw stubbornly. “Steve lets me have crackers!”

Loki gave him a long, calculating look. “Fine.” He found a box of mini Ritz crackers with cheese. He gave Bucky a handful. 

He took a big bite of the apple that he was still holding.

Bucky squawked out an indignant sound. “That’s my apple!!” He had decided that he was going to be as miserable as possible. Loki was going to regret being mean!

Loki rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “You said you didn’t want it!”

“I didn’t say that!!” Bucky screeched, spraying cracker crumbs around. He held out his hand  toward the apple and whined.

Loki let out a frustrated groan.“You’re impossible!” He set the apple down in front of Bucky.

Bucky grinned gleefully. “I know.”

Loki swallowed hard to stop from magically whupping Bucky’s ass. He had to remember that he was in charge and he had to be at least somewhat nice.

Bucky finished his snack and went off to watch tv.

Loki was hoping he’d settle down.

His phone rang and he almost dropped it.

It was Steve. He answered it with a “Hello Captain,” in his usual jaunty tone.

“Hey,” Steve said. “We’re almost ready to land. I just wanted to check in. Thor said you had a problem?”

“No, no.  No problem,” Loki assured him. “He’s being very good.”

“Really,” Steve said, in a voice that said he didn’t believe him.

Loki asked about Bucky napping after lunch and Steve laughed.

“If you’re lucky, he might.” That answered his question truthfully about Bucky’s behaviour. He’d been worried that Bucky might be sick when Loki said he was being good. “Any other questions?” He asked.

Loki answered negatively and Steve hung up.

Bucky sat on the couch for a bit watching one of the Fast N Furious movies.  “Loki, look at Dom’s fast car! It’s cool!” 

Loki glanced at the tv. “Yes.” 

Bucky slid onto the floor and lay there, stretched out, cuddling with his blankie that had been on the couch. He couldn’t focus on one thing very long. 

Loki watched him for a few minutes. He was as calm now as he had been annoying before.

After a few hours, he warmed up the lunch that Steve had left in the fridge.

Bucky was talking to himself about Dom and fast cars from his movie. Loki remembered Steve telling him Bucky would ‘stim’. Talking to himself, fidgeting, flapping his hands, it was all part of it. 

“You want some lunch?” Loki asked, nudging Bucky’s foot with his toe.

Bucky took a moment then looked at him. “Okay.”

He got up and sat at the table, poking at the pasta on his plate. “I want cookies.”

“You’re not having cookies.” Loki handed him a fork. “Eat your lunch.”

“I don’t want peas,” he said, pushing them around on his plate. He put a bite of pasta in his mouth.

“JUST eat,” Loki commanded, striving for patience. He was a demi god! He’d commanded hundreds of beings. Why was one stubborn man child so hard?

“I want cookies,” Bucky whined again, pushing the peas off of his plate. He put his cheek on his hand, his elbow on the table, slowly chewing another bite of pasta. He yawned. 

Loki gave him a glass of milk. “Eat.”

Bucky shook his head. “It doesn’t taste like Steve’s pasta.” 

“Yeah it does,” Loki argued. “He made it and left it in the fridge for you.”

Bucky gulped his milk down and got off his chair.

“Hey! Get back here!” Loki commanded. “You’re not done eating!” He grabbed Bucky by the shoulder and put him back on his chair.  “Five more bites.”

“I want cookies!” Bucky shot back. 

Loki sighed deeply and picked up the fork. “Here. I’ll help you.” 

Bucky allowed one bite before sealing his lips stubbornly. He slid off the chair again. 

Loki went after him and grabbed his charge. “If you aren’t eating lunch, you’re going to bed.”

“Cookies!!” Bucky yelled.

“Bed!” Loki yelled back, pushing Bucky to his room. “Get in your bed.”

“I want my blankie!” Bucky shrieked.

Loki got his blanket and tossed it at him.

“Tuck in!” Bucky wailed petulantly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Loki sighed. “Please go to sleep.”  He covered Bucky with the blanket. 

He stood there with his arms crossed, watching Bucky.

He figured the boy must have been tired. He was fast asleep within ten minutes.

Loki enjoyed a glorious two hours of silence while Bucky napped. He wondered how Steve managed this daily. 

When Bucky woke up, he was hungry.

“You should have eaten lunch,” Loki told him.

Bucky frowned. “I want to eat!!”

Loki gave up trying to argue with him and cored him another apple, cut some cheddar cheese for him, then asked.,“You want crackers?”

Bucky nodded, stuffing cheese in his mouth.

Loki got him a handful of crackers and a glass of milk. “Slow down! You’ll choke.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Loki. “You’re bossy!”

”I’m in charge!” Loki declared. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but ate his snack then got up.

Loki noted that he probably needed to be changed again. He made a face. Maybe he could wait until Steve came back. Unfortunately that wouldn’t be until late tonight.

With a big sigh he decided to take a chance that Pepper was around. He hated to seem weak but this thing was out of his league. He texted the number Steve had given him. 

Pepper came up a few minutes later, holding back a chuckle. She didn’t say anything. “Hey Bucky boy, you need a change?”

Bucky nodded. He scrunched up his face, making Pepper laugh.  “Loki doesn’t change me right!”

Loki blushed. “I tried!” He blustered. 

“C’mon baby.” Pepper giggled. She changed his soggy diaper. “I’ll come by after dinner to change him for bed.”

Loki gratefully smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Bucky took his hand. “Can we build something with Lego? Thor said you’re good at it.”

Loki reluctantly sat beside the bin of Lego bricks. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything but this was part of said ‘babysitting’. “What do you want?”

“A police car!” Bucky crowed.

Loki smiled a little. He considered Thor’s words for a minute and then threw caution to the wind.  Using his magic, he transformed the loose bricks into the requested vehicle.

Bucky’s eyes were huge. “Whoa!” He stared at Loki’s hands. “How’d you do that?”

Loki just smiled.

“Camaro?” Bucky asked.

Loki was celebrating inside. He finally had Bucky’s full attention. He created a red Camaro.

“Garage!” Bucky demanded delightedly.

Loki complied.

“Ferrari!”

Loki rolled his eyes but made the car. He made a few more cars before Bucky could ask, then got up. The bucket was pretty much empty.

“Play with the cars now.”

Bucky shook his head. “Will you read me a story?”

“No.” Loki said bluntly. “First clean up your mess, and then do something by yourself for a bit.”

Bucky looked at the lego. “No.”  He walked away towards the bedroom.

Loki was tired. He didn’t know if he’d ever experienced the feeling to this extent. He picked up the lego and put it away. 

He was starting to feel a headache coming on. He sat down with a hand over his face.

“OWW!!LOKI!” Bucky screamed from the bathroom.

Loki got off the couch and hurried to the bathroom.

“What the fuckin’ hell are you doing??” He yelled.

Bucky was naked except for his diaper and covered in Vick’s Vaporub.He’d rubbed it in his eye and was trying to get it out unsuccessfully by rubbing his eye with his coated hand!

“The smell reminds me of Steve!” He burst into tears. “I want Steve!”

Loki was completely at a loss. He had no idea how to deal with a crying charge. Unwillingly he called Pepper again. 

She came quickly, took in the situation and ran a hot bath for Bucky. She spoke soothingly to the upset soldier until he relaxed and then she washed his stinging eye with a warm cloth.

Loki leaned against the doorframe, watching her. “How do you know what to do when he’s like this?”

Pepper sat back on her knees, keeping an eye on the now content man in the tub. She shrugged at the dark haired demi god. “You have to think in child terms sometimes where Bucky’s concerned. He’s got his issues. He’s a good boy though.”

Loki snorted. “Okay.”

“I guess you probably don’t babysit much.” Pepper observed.

Loki grinned. “That should’ve been obvious.”

Pepper smiled. It was good to see Steve giving the god of mischief a chance to redeem himself. 

Once Bucky was bathed, diapered and dressed in pajamas, still smelling vaguely minty, Pepper turned the tv on for him and gave him his blankie. “Sit nice for me and watch your show.”

He nodded.

“I’ll make you guys dinner,” she said.

Loki threw up his hands. “He listens to you!”

”Bucky and I have an understanding,” Pepper said, putting pasta in the pot. “Some days are better than others.”

Loki’s phone rang and he answered hesitantly. “Captain.”

Steve told him they were on their way back and they’d be a bit earlier than planned.

Loki tried not to cheer too loudly.  “They’ll be home within about an hour.”

Bucky watched his show then came into the kitchen. “Pepper I’m hungry.” 

She gave him a raw mushroom. “Try that.”

He looked at it suspiciously then took a bite.  Apparently he liked it. 

Loki dished up their dinner and told Bucky to come eat. 

He poked at the stir fry. “What vegetables are in here?”

”Good ones,” Pepper smiled. “Try some.”

Pepper was enticing Bucky to eat when Steve walked in, tired and battle worn.

“Pepper....what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Bucky needed help.”

Loki shrugged. “She offered.”

“Gimme a minute to wash. Pep, Tony needs you.”

Steve came to the kitchen a few minutes later, washed and in fresh clothes.

Bucky’s face broke into smiles. “Steve!!” He launched himself into his caregiver’s arms.

Steve chuckled and cuddled his boy for a moment then sat down with him. “What did you boys do all day?” He sensed that Bucky was having a “lumpy” day as he put it. A day when his feelings didn’t make sense and he couldn’t make his brain work well. 

Bucky paused with a spoonful of cheesy pasta halfway to his mouth.He looked at Loki. “Um.”

Loki smiled a little. “The usual I guess.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “That good huh?”

Loki gave Bucky a probing look. “Next time you need a sitter for your buddy, Captain, I’ll be ready.”

Bucky gulped a little. He had the feeling Loki would not be a gentle caregiver.

Steve nodded. “Thanks Loki. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Loki was about to leave when Steve suddenly asked, “Was Bucky good for you?”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the tirade.

“Oh yes Captain,” came the soft reply. “He was a fuckin’ angel.”


End file.
